In the prior art, in a vehicle such as, for example, an electric automobile or a HEV (Hybrid Electric Vehicle) or the like that includes an electric motor driven by electrical power outputted from a battery, and that is propelled by the driving force of the electric motor, various kinds of methods have been used for detecting the DC voltage that is applied from the battery to the circuitry (hereinafter this will also be termed the “output voltage of the battery”), that is a voltage to be the subject for detection. For example, it is known to provide a voltage sensor of a non-insulated type that is adapted to be able accurately to detect this output voltage, even at a position remote from the battery, by a current that corresponds to the output voltage of the battery being flowed through a cable (refer to Patent Document #1).
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-124805.